1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in bolt type lock devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a floating bar, ball bearing lock of the bolt type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key operated locks of the bolt type are old and well known, and are in widespread use today. Many attempts have been made in an effort to provide a lock of this type which is secure against picking. However, the usual lock of this type available today does not provide the quality of security required, particularly in the light of the increase in burglary in recent times.